The Devs Thought of Everything
Eldritch appears to have a touch of old Nethack adage "the devs thought of everything" to it. This page lists unexpected interactions, accidental deaths, and other clever features. Death by Misadventure Throw a Rock At It *A rock may ricochet and strike the player. In my experience it did at least 3 damage and killed me outright. **Rocks always cause exactly three damage to the player after a ricochet as far as I can tell. *It appears this is possible with any held object in the game testing needed *definitely possible with knives and hatchets, dunno about guns though Unexpected Interactions Have a Blast *Any impact to Dynamite will start the fuse. This will annoy shopkeepers if it occurs within their shop. *Shooting Dynamite with the Revolver causes it to immediately explode. *A Shoggoth's attack can strike Dynamite and this too triggers an immediate explosion. The Shoggoth will be unharmed, but if on an upper floor may be dropped into the lower one, possibly leaving it stuck if it falls on top of blocks too high or a pit too low to climb from. **As witnessed in Trick or Treat world the Shoggoth ended up stuck on top of a tombstone. *Tossed a Dynamite into a group of three Mummies expecting them to drop into the next floor. Two went flying up and away instead, one ending up on the ledge I was standing on. Nice Shootin'! Try Another One! * Tossing a bottle at an oncoming Cultist's magic missile results in a broken bottle and a blocked missile. I Want to Speak to your Manager * As witnessed in Nyarlathotep: summoned a Shoggoth where a shop was nearby, completed the world as normal, returned later in the same run and approached the shop to hear non-stop roaring - the Shoggoth was endlessly attacking the Lizardman Shopkeeper! The Shopkeeper appeared to be un-aggro'd and unresponsive to the Shoggoth's complaints. The Manager Speaks Back * A Mummy and a Lizardman on the second floor were so invested in staring at the ceiling they didn't attack until I was right on top of them. Working back up to the first floor I happened to Pickaxe into a shop and upon opening the door discovered the source of the commotion: a Fire Bug fending off three Mummies just out front. The Lizardman Shopkeeper promptly walked outside, killed the Fire Bug, and walked back into his shop behind the counter as if nothing happened, dispersing the fight. He ended up facing away from the door, but could be interacted with as normal. * Went into a Dagon shop and forgot to shut the door: a Bug followed me in, and while I was avoiding it by standing on the counters a Cultist walked in and attacked. I dashed out of the shop but could hear fighting inside, then heard the Deep One Shopkeeper go off. Went back in to find the Cultist and Bug dead. A Huge Mistake *Performed by killing yourself with an unloaded revolver. Tripping over Yourself *Firing a Tripwire into a wall you're facing. Schrödinger's Explorer * Attempt to pickaxe into the floor past the Lizardman statues in Nyarlathotep-3, get into a one-square wide walled corner, then aggro the statues who proceed to block you in on the two remaining open sides, and have your Pickaxe break on the next swing. Shoggoth Trouble * Finding the ''Summon ''spell for the first time, skipping the text, and using it at my feet with one health left. * Seeing how many Shoggoths will fit into one room, them promptly falling into it. Easter Eggs? If you look at the ledger in the library near where you first spawn when starting a new game, the name of the Library is the Elder Ridge Library, located in Arkham, MA, with the last checkout date occurring apparently in 1929. Arkham is a fictional town in many of Lovecraft's works, and "Elder Ridge" is a pun on "Eldritch".